Ultimate Madman
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Master Hand had the ultimate idea for the ultimate tournament. Due to Pit, Rosalina and Shulk meddling in some timelines, Master Hand makes a final decision for the roster. There are good changes…and then there are bad additions…


**Ultimate Mad Man**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Master Hand had the ultimate idea for the ultimate tournament. Due to Pit, Rosalina and Shulk meddling in some timelines, Master Hand makes a final decision for the roster. There are good changes…and then there are bad additions…**

 **Pairing: Pit/Laharl, implied Bayonetta/Corrin, Rob/Shulk and Magnus/Dunban**

 **Rated: T (for teen)**

 **Genre: Humor, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **I was aware Smash Ultimate was announced and that meant coming back into the fandom. I obviously didn't finish anything pertaining to Smash 4 I would have liked to due to other fandoms and real life bringing me to reality. I do have ideas for Smash Ultimate and unlike Smash 4, it will last more than 3-4 years.**

 **I can give a quick summary about the Smash 5 lore so there won't be a need to go back and read my other unfinished (and not started fics).**

 **1\. All Smash 5 fics take place after Mecha Galaxy. In this case, it would be after the Slavic arc.**

 **2\. The central protagonist has changed overall. While, the Kid Icarus cast has always been a focus, Dark Pit and Palutena are moving back. In exchange, Shulk and Rosalina are promoted to main characters along with Pit. This is due to post Mecha Galaxy allowing Pit and Shulk to remember every timeline that had occurred and team up with Rosalina.**

 **3\. Rob, Hades, Magnus, Dunban, Daedalus (OC), Pandora, Medusa and Juliet (OC) all remember the previous timelines. The Golden Land characters and a few other OCs remember as well. Dark Pit and his group originally remembered everything but their memories aren't as consistent and as a result, Pit is able to manipulate it so Dark Pit and his friends have selective memories thus making it harder for Lana and Cia to do much in comparison. Palutena has a very hazy memory and suffers from severe déjà vu. Rosalina believes its best for her not to remember the previous timelines. Finally, the Disgaea cast as a whole suffers from déjà vu but otherwise don't remember anything. Laharl and Axel are usually the two that have moments where they do remember a timeline but its few and far in between.**

 **All of this is important for accountability issues. With that said, enjoy the prologue into Smash Ultimate.**

 **Edit: As I finished up, Joker got announced. I can't. I love him.**

* * *

The fourth Smash Brothers tournament came to an end and Master Hand had allowed the Smashers to return home (assuming they could). The fighters had a month to enjoy their vacation before they needed to return for the fifth tournament. The fourth tournament went out with a bang in Master Hand's mind even though there were obvious problems outside of Smash. He couldn't put his head around it. Now, he needed to focus on creating the ultimate tournament that would attract even more people than before. Crazy Hand joked that his brother was getting greedy but it was "go big or go home".

The Smash Universe needed to be re-imagined. It required most of the tourists to leave but only a few people with actual stores could stay. Smashopolis was already a big city. Now he would make it grand. Transportation would be easier for those entering the universe and for those traveling. The place would have a mix of different races coming together to watch Smash Brothers. TVs would be around Smashopolis so the arena wouldn't be the only place. There would be a different fighting style and special effects. More fighters, more stages, more support, more money. More. More. More. More. More.

Crazy Hand worried that this new mentality for his brother would be the death of him. Granted, with all the attacks that had occurred due to allowing Goddesses inside the mansion, Master Hand probably had every intention of going to that realm and powering up. If he was more menacing than before, others would fear him and stay away from the realm and his fighters. Too many demons got cocky and constantly attacked the Smashers. Maybe with this new attitude, they could both be the ones doing the protecting and securing everyone's safety.

Creating the tournament was simple but if there were any glitches within the simulator, the Smashers would find out the hard way. Crazy prayed that Lylat would not have any problems but given how this stage is already two for two, he didn't have that much hope. Next they needed to pick the fighters and the newcomers. Master Hand told his younger brother he already sent out invitations.

"Brother, why don't we split up the task?" Crazy suggested. "Why don't you let me handle the mansion and you start the blueprint of the new Smashopolis?"

Crazy did this for one reason and one reason only. His brother would be a cheap bastard and not add anything in the mansion. The essentials were the only areas that Master Hand cared about. The shared rooms would remain but there would be more rooms that are not limited to one floor. The lounge would be on every floor as well of every floor having a game room whether it was board games or video games. The kitchen remained on the first floor as well as the laundry room. Each Smasher still kept their bathroom instead of the idea of having a shared bathroom. The assist trophies, Pokémon and other fighters still had the left side of the mansion to themselves but now if a Smasher wanted to be on their side, they could. It was better for the mansion to be symmetrical on the inside as well as the outside instead of giving the false impression that both sides were the same. The fifth floor was still only allowed for the Gods and Goddesses. Chances of Shulk taking the offer was slim so instead him, the angel twins would be moved up a floor to make room for the new fighters.

The garden would extend all the way throughout the mansion starting from the front, going through the side and finally in the back with a beautiful water fountain. There was now room for crops to grow in the back and there was even more acres of land in case of another building being placed near the mansion. Portals wouldn't be hard to find either if a Smasher wanted to reach their home world faster. The garage was made bigger for the vehicles and spaceships that the Smashers possessed. Crazy wanted to have a section in the garage just for tinkering. Alas, making a section just for Shulk didn't feel right. If he wanted his own garage, he'd need to ask Master Hand for a permit. The Monado boy would surely find others like him to be able to open up one of those shops.

Crazy also fixed the entrance of the mansion. Having an actual concrete road for cars was a pleasant thing instead of dirt and mud. The windows were imbued with magic so they wouldn't shatter that easily. Mr. Game and Watch overworked himself every day to maintain the cleanliness of the mansion. This is his fourth time being the maintenance guy and Crazy felt that the two-dimensional figure needed a break. Still, the Smashers will find a way to destroy the mansion in some shape or form.

Master Hand wouldn't be able to get the entire metropolis in order. He would have to root out all the bad people that were hiding underneath these buildings and make sure no criminals found their way in the realm. He loathed the idea that despite the laws passed in his realm, demons still found ways around it and harmed his fighters. Hiring guards would be on the list but he just needed to pick wisely.

Despite Master Hand thinking this, he still kept Edwin Black around. That man knew how to run a tournament. It would have been better if the right hand picked people with a good background. Time and time again proved that Edwin was not a good person…even if his assistant was noble and his number one commentator was a former Apostle of the creator of the universe…

Regardless, Master Hand only needed to have a few of the locations placed before he'd finalized the roster. He already picked everyone out and sent the invitation letters. He sent an extra one out for another fighter to join later and kept five more to spice things up. Whoever wanted the special spot needed to stand out to Master Hand. Last tournament, he was too lenient with the fighters. Yes, he bought Cloud despite his bad situation, yes he let the dragon twins in despite not knowing which world they were from and yes, he put a ballot out to see who people wanted as the final fighter. Master Hand lived to entertain the crowd and he'd do it again.

The hands agreed to one thing about the roster. Everyone was returning. No exception. Even if Master Hand had to screw up a timeline to grab them before they died! This was a tournament that would surpass them all!

There were some drawbacks to the idea. He wanted to have everyone return but given how some of the Smashers acted, he felt like it was that time to switch out a few of them. A few of them were only two Smashers really…Link and Zelda. Every two seasons, Master Hand decided that getting rid of Link and replacing him with a different Link from a different timeline worked wonders due to the appearance and fighting style being different. However, Master Hand had a falling out of sorts with the Hero of Twilight. If anything, this could be Palutena's fault due to involving Gods and Goddesses outside of the Smash Realm.

In this case, Master Hand learned of one of the many Thunder Gods that resided in the universe. He referred to himself as Alexander and he was dangerous as he was destructive. Alex was also rather laid back and he associated with demons more than the Gods. Regardless, this God had caused Master Hand problems and it was all because of Link. One thing lead to another and Link pretty much eloped with Alexander. Kicking the Hero of Twilight out wouldn't mean much if Link made the final decision to be with the God of Thunder. In fact, Master Hand had sent out that he wasn't coming back and he was perfectly okay with that.

With the Hero of Twilight gone, Master Hand took the opportunity to grab the Hyrule Champion. The right hand had no idea where in the timeline this Link was from but Master Hand took this as the "newest" Link therefore the timeline didn't matter. Eventually, Crazy Hand will give him the answer and he'll just remember that in the back of his head. This Link was on a mission to save Hyrule from Calamity Ganon but was in the middle of exploring all of Hyrule. To be brought out of his world for a Smash tournament was worrisome for him but Master Hand already knew how to calm the evil down while the tournament was still going on.

Zelda was another problem. The Queen of Twilight did need to return to rule her people. The problem was with how quick Master Hand dismissed the Hero of Twilight, he didn't sugarcoat how she was going to be gone. Zelda's overall experience wasn't all that great during the fourth season and she blamed Master Hand for allowing Goddesses like Palutena to abuse her status and get away with any problem that happened in the Smash Brothers Realm. Master Hand may be an all-powerful being but Palutena was capable of putting up a fight when she stopped being lazy. Zelda's main regret was the inability to interact with the friends she made in the mansion and having to leave Sheik behind. Sheik was tasked to protect Zelda no matter which timeline it was but the fact Sheik was staying left her bitter. Master Hand had been dismissive to the Hero of Time and now he was saying farewell to anyone in the Twilight era. Midna got to stay but only as an assist trophy.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf's appearance warped. Link and Zelda were gone so the new Link and Zelda would have to stop him. Master Hand decided to pluck a fighter from different timelines. The new Link was the Hyrule Champion. Young Link would return before his untimely death that leads him to becoming the Hero's Shade. Toon Link stayed to represent the Hero of Winds. As long as Sheik didn't return back to his alter ego, he would remain from the Hero of Time era. Ganondorf was warped back into the King of Darkness from the same time. The hopes of trying to grab him from the timeline Cia and Lana was from vanished and Master Hand had to deal with what he got.

The new Zelda was from the timeline where the Hero of Hyrule ventured into Lorule and saved both kingdoms from the evil Yuga. This Zelda was drastically different from Queen Zelda. This Zelda was still a princess. _A very, very young princess._ She had the responsibility of the kingdom despite her young age but you wouldn't know the burden she held with how hyper she was. In fact, Master Hand took the risk of grabbing a younger Zelda in order for the audience to pay attention to her. The right hand had been disappointed with Zelda's overall performance in the Smash tournaments so he hoped this Zelda would shed some light into her not so great history in Smash. Since this Zelda was asked to join after the biggest threat was dealt with, there wasn't any harm in her going away. Master Hand decided that she was allowed to leave and take care of her kingdom once a week just to make sure she didn't become as cynical as Queen Zelda.

With the fighters from Hyrule finalized, Master Hand focused on the remaining returning fighters. Pichu was easy to pick up…or rather two of them. In Melee, Master Hand actually picked up the Pichu Brothers. No one could tell the difference between them except Pikachu so it was easy to give the impression there was only one in the mansion. Grabbing them before they evolved into Pikachu proved difficult but Master Hand managed to get the same two Pichus from the second tournament.

The decision to have Red return with his team of Pokémon stemmed from the idea of having more trainers in the mansion. Red was the first trainer in the mansion but after Charizard became his own fighter, there wasn't much the Kanto trainer could do in the mansion outside of becoming a cheerleader for the Pokémon he owned. Now, he had the power to use Squirtle, Ivysuar and Charizard in a team with tweaked mechanics to be able to use them properly unlike in Brawl. Calum was the trainer of Greninja and he wasn't as well-known as Red. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to be seen in the background. And then Master Hand decided to find the owner of Jigglypuff and learned that she belonged to Red's friend Leaf. Once that was done, Master Hand invited Leaf to join and substitute for Red should people desire to see it. Red and Leaf were good friends so Red's Pokémon would obey her and vice versa.

The new Pokémon to join the fight belonged to a trainer who used to live in the Kanto region. Incineroar belonged to a trainer named Solar. Solar just became the Pokémon Champion of the Alola region and earned the right to participate in Smash via his starter that got him there in the first place. Solar wasn't alone though. He had a younger sister that took the same journey as him but fell short at the end when Solar became the champion. Her name was Lunar and she tagged along regardless of what the right hand wanted. While Solar was rather laid back, Lunar was tenacious. The more trainers in the mansion, the better for the overall fighter experience. So Master Hand allowed it especially since they were siblings. The only Pokémon that Lunar could even give to Smash was her Mimikyu. Rumor had it that her Mimikyu had a bad habit of disappearing for a week and then returning with a new cloak to put over its head. Lunar claimed that her Mimikyu returned to her as a Christmas tree. The sight alone sounded precious but Master Hand just needed to make sure Mimikyu wouldn't steal from a Smasher when they weren't looking.

After the Pokémon side of the roster was done, Master Hand got back with communicating with Wolf O'Donnel. The leader of Star Wolf could not attend the fourth tournament due to the sudden increase in bounties throughout the universe. Master Hand could have looked into that but determined to fill his pockets, Wolf volunteered to take Star Wolf and deal with the problems. If the criminal was bigger than what he could chew (which wasn't often), he would simply ask for the assistance of the other bounty hunters. Now that many of the criminals have been apprehended by Star Wolf, the dangerous bounty hunter could now participate in Smash again. If Fox and Falco slacked off, he would need to "get them back into shape" again. Knowing Falco's personality, he probably was going to keep holding onto his glory days…

The Ice Climbers: Popo and Nana had finally returned from their journey. Originally, Master Hand wanted them to participate in the fourth tournament but they had sent a letter explaining to Master Hand that they were traveling from galaxy to galaxy looking for mountains to scale. For every successful mountain, they marked it in a journal that Nana kept. She wanted the bragging rights of reaching the top of the highest peaks. They had a bunch of stories to tell once they got the invitation for the fifth tournament.

At this point, most of the Smashers have returned to the mansion to await the returning fighters and newcomers. Most of the returning Smashers were re-introduced first before said newcomers. Master Hand hadn't gotten all the new fighters in one place so he wanted the regulars to make themselves at home in the new mansion. Many of them had already gone inside to explore the new layout and check up with the new room arrangements (if there were any. Depending on the newcomer could determine if anyone was moving out or not.) It didn't seem like having a separate room was an option with a few exceptions again.

The God Trio (Palutena, Rosalina and Shulk) arrived first along with Viridi and Phosphora. If every divine being showed up first, Master Hand could speak with them personally about what has happened. Pit and Dark Pit accompanied Palutena. Magnus wouldn't show up until later given how almost everyone from Pit's world had the immediate access to the Smash Realm, deity or no. Shulk had more friends following after him this time around. Riki returned as an assist trophy and assisted Shulk in his final Smash. The same applied to Dunban who returned for another season. This time, he brought his sister Fiora with him. Master Hand put a special request for her and wanted Fiora to join in the attack. Fiora being around would allow her to keep tabs on her brother whose health was declining despite his recent demon transformation. Finally, Reyn trailed after Shulk not as an assist but to see Dark Pit. The last tournament allowed the two to form a strong bond. When the fourth tournament ended, Reyn was allowed to go to Skyworld due to his transformation. Now, almost all of Shulk's friends were here except Melia and Sharla. Both of them could not tag along at this current time.

Samus, Captain Falcon, Fox and Falco were the next group of people to return to the mansion. They all had transportation for space traveling so the moment Master Hand said they could go return, they were back immediately. They had more room to park their vehicles in the garage.

Bayonetta came alone afterwards. Pit shivered seeing the Umbra Witch return so early. She usually took her time, so there must have been a reason why she returned early.

Sonic zipped into the universe shortly after Bayonetta came. Pit held his hand out to high five the blue blur as he sped through the unfinished Smash Realm. Master Hand shouted at Sonic to not ruin anything before the construction is finished.

"You're too slow Michiko," Sonic complained, "Should have waited to call everyone back before you finished everything."

"Shut up or I'll nerf your speed," Master Hand threatened.

"I'd like to see you try."

Oh, Sonic was asking for it. Master Hand already knew what he wanted to do.

One of the new fighters showed up to introduce herself. Pit recognized the little girl. She was an Inkling and she competed in a Splatfest. One timeline stood out where the competition prove she was a perfect fit for Smash Brothers but Master Hand always had his sights on the squid children. Like the Villager children, there were going to be eight Inklings total. For now, there only needed to be the leader of the female and male Inklings. They had names, but they were still speaking in leet lingo at the current moment.

Mario just happened to be the next person to arrive with Dr. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy and Yoshi. The moment the plumber laid eyes on the Inkling kids, his heart sank.

"Oh no, Master Hand…don't tell me these messy brats are going to be part of the roster…"

The lack of response from the right hand gave Mario the answer he didn't want.

"Guess you're gonna have to clean up their ink after every battle," Dr. Mario teased as he patted his cousin on his back.

"I am so tired of cleaning up goop. Master Hand just had to remind me of that horrible Delfino vacation…"

Mario and friends greeted the Smashers who had already arrived at the mansion. The sole exception was Sonic. He still didn't want to see that blue hedgehog for the third tournament in a row but the blue blur was here to stay. Peach dragged Daisy into the mansion excited at the idea of being roommates. Samus watched the two ladies go into the mansion with a frown on her face. She enjoyed rooming with Peach but Daisy was Peach's cousin who she wanted in for so long. Who was she to stop her from changing roommates?

The Pokémon Trainers were the next group of people to arrive. The Pokémon were ordered by their trainers to go into the mansion. The Pokémon section of the mansion now had a Pokémon Center along with a huge playroom that allowed most of the Pokémon to play together when they weren't called out to battle.

There were five trainers now: Red, Leaf, Calum, Solar and Lunar. Sonic wasted no time coming up behind Red and tackling his old friend to the ground. Calum looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone else to do the same thing. The other three trainers stood their petrified at the blue creature that was not a Pokémon.

"Ash, you can compete in Smash again! Isn't that awesome?!"

Red glared at his friend who would not let go of him. He pushed him off in a not so friendly jester.

"It's Red," the Kanto trainer corrected.

"Weren't you Ash a couple days ago?"

"Nope. You need to knock that off. This isn't the Brawl era."

"Awww, Red acting like he's a grown up."

 _Technically, he is now according to the timeline._ Pit thought to himself. _However, he's going to get used to this prepubescent body again._

The same couldn't be said for the other trainers. Technically, Leaf should be around the same age as Red if they were already into the "seventh generation" of Pokémon. The Pokémon universe kept discovering more undocumented species making it harder for the older generation to keep up. Red was always on top of his game no matter how old he got. Leaf didn't seem to mind in the slightest that her body changed to match the default age of a trainer. Calum didn't look all that different except his clothes were more sophisticated. Solar and Lunar were the new trainers. They were the ones who got over their initial shocked and wanted to know more about the strange creature that were friends with their idol.

"Red, you're always making new friends and catching new Pokémon when we're not allowed," Pit joined in with the teasing once Sonic kept his hands to himself. "I hope they don't try to throw Pokeballs at us when we're trying to sleep."

"If that could shut Sonic up, I would want them too," Red snarked as he dusts the dirt of his clothes.

"I am already a magnificent blue ball," Sonic hummed as he curled into a ball to prove a point.

Pit covered his ears. Sonic really wanted spindash to be nerfed…

"Fine, you two keep doing you and I'll let you introduce me later on…" the brunette growled. He backed away from his Brawl friends. He anticipated the other fighters to show up soon. Hell, he just wanted to see Rob. Because Shulk and Rob went back to their homes during the break, they would be returning to the mansion at different times. Outside of Ike, Pit wanted to hug the male tactician after not seeing him for a while. Patience was a virtue and Pit just needed to wait.

Snake showed up next and no one was expecting him. Pit's eyes widened seeing the veteran mercenary in his prime. Master Hand literally went back in time and grabbed him before he became old Snake. That shouldn't have surprised anyone in all honesty. Still, newcomers didn't know who he is and why people were so happy to see someone that was older than the general age group.

The angel captain saw how happy Sonic seemed to be this time around. Pit could joke about how all the fan hate went to Bayonetta and Cloud instead of him but he must have caught wind of how everyone was returning. More friends literally meant more fun and competition. Snake wasn't all that happy to see Sonic in the same vein as Mario.

"You're still peppy…" Snake grumbled.

"And you're still grumpy," Sonic teased back. "Great to have you back."

Snake opened his mouth to say something but someone slapped him on the back. No one in their right mind would think to do that to Snake. However, there were a few people Snake would be okay with that happening to. One was Marth (for some strange reason). Another was Samus (for an obvious reason). Megaman though…

"Snake! You're alive!"

Pit had waved to the blue robot but his attention was elsewhere. There was good news that Megaman had finally gotten in contact with Dr. Light, so it would be easier to repair him in case of an unfortunate accident. That was one way to brighten Megaman's mood.

"Megaman…huh…" Snake started. He didn't know what else to say to the robot. "It's been awhile."

"I thought you died!" Mega exclaimed. "I really thought…"

Oh, Snake died alright. The Smashers learned in one timeline that Snake gave his life to save Megaman from an evil witch hunter named Acedia. That man would proceed to take Snake's corpse and use it for his sick games. Only in a recent timeline did some of the Smashers work together with the Golden Land children to erase Acedia from existence. The feat alone was daunting but it was worth it if it meant that Acedia would stop trying to kill the Smashers as well as constantly kidnap a certain male tactician.

Now, the situation was slightly different. Pit wouldn't know the extract details but it would allow Snake to be in a near death situation that would allow him to survive another day. He would become old Snake and that would be the end of the veteran hero. But as long as he was in the mansion, he wouldn't have to worry about dying of old age.

"You need to have more faith in someone like me," the veteran Smasher reminded the blue bomber. He looked over to Samus who was still speaking with Captain Falcon. "I'm pretty sure the old people like me know how tough I am."

And now the Fire Emblem Heroes started to warp into the Smash Brothers Realm. Unless they were from Ylisse, the group wasn't going to come together in one big group. With that said, it would only be Marth and the dragon twins to arrive first. Marth always made it a goal to show up before everything started in order to get situated. After Marth slacked off at the beginning of the fourth tournament, he had no choice but to train. The dragon twins were a different story. Now that Master Hand knew where their world was, they had easy access to the Smash Realm. The twins dealt with whatever lingering problem they ran away from the last season. With the conflict resolved, they didn't have to feel on edge.

Bayonetta kept her eyes on the Nohrian Prince when he exited the warp portal. She grinned sinisterly as she casually walked over to him. Corrin was just giving a quick bow to Marth while the Nohrian Princess high-fived Marth. Corrin maintained a pleasant aura around him despite how casual Cory was being. His ears perked hearing the sound of high heels clicking.

"Oh, Cere!" Corrin waved. "It's good to see you again."

The Umbra Witch hummed walking close to the dragon prince. Cory leered at the Umbra Witch but didn't stop her like she normally would.

"It's good to see you again too. I hope your journey back home went well."

Corrin's sincere smile remained plastered on his face. "Yes. There is so much I want to tell you and Cloud about."

"It's going to be a long story," Cory said while rolling her eyes. "Don't think I'm going to let you mess with my brother just because he's been lonely and missing you."

Bayonetta was pleased with Corrin's cheeks turning a crimson red.

"Sis, please stop exaggerating."

Both Pit and Bayonetta made a mental footnote how previously, Corrin was quick to get snappy at his sister despite his very best to remain calm and polite. Now, he seemed to be able to keep his composure. He didn't seem like a prince anymore. He was more of a king…

"Corrin sweetie, you don't need to act all grown up around me," the Umbra Witch teased. "Smash is a place for you to forget all your responsibilities."

"If only…" Corrin mumbled. "Like I said, I can't wait to tell you and Cloud everything."

The raven haired witch was limited to what she could say to Corrin. Her pride prevented her from being honest with herself. You would think that one Smash tournament with Corrin and Cloud would allow her to swallow her pride and be true to herself. Alas, she still cared about how people viewed her despite popular belief. Pit did think that Bayonetta had nerves of steel dealing with her haters. Anyone else would have crumbled under the pressure (looking to Sonic is the perfect proof of that).

DK and Diddy Kong arrived next just when Master Hand had an urgent announcement.

"Everyone, I have a big announcement to make!" Master Hand projected. He was in the mansion on the fifth floor but decided to project his voice from that location. To this day, the Smashers wonder how his true form was able to hang around the mansion without destroying the inner structure. "We have new villains joining the mansion. I expect you to not pick a fight with them. The same applies to them. Failure to comply will result in suspension in Smash and a possible termination!"

More villains brought more tension but if the villains were like Bowser, then it wouldn't be a huge deal. The first villain was King K. Rool. He literally waited for Diddy to open the door to the mansion before he sucker punched him into his relative. Diddy was seeing bananas over his head. He recovered quickly only to shriek seeing King K. Rool blocking the way of the mansion. DK's jaws dropped all the way to the ground horrified that their biggest nemesis was still alive.

"You two thought I was gone?" King K. Rool asked with a huge laugh. "You're in for a real treat."

A fight could have broken out if Bowser didn't grab the crocodile from behind and threw him back in the mansion.

"No fighting until everyone is here," Bowser laughed. "You said you would continue the stories of your adventures. You can mess with these monkeys later."

DK and Diddy threw insults at their enemy while King K. Rool was forced to stop his taunting. His squinty eye and pointy finger never left their targets.

If it was just one villain, then the mansion had nothing to worry about. Master Hand said "villains" so there was probably another one…

Master Hand's warning suddenly came to fruition. King K. Rool was as harmless as Bowser (and that meant only a few of his schemes would be dangerous in the long run). Master Hand went above and beyond with adding another villain to the roster…and this one wasn't willing to play sports or call a truce if the cons outweigh the pros.

An ear-piercing screech rang in everyone's ears as a monster swooped in overhead. With the cry came the sound of strong wings flapping about. Samus' eyes widened when she looked up in the sky. Without her power suit, she wouldn't be able to do anything!

"It can't be…Ridley!"

Mentioning Ridley's name was the signal to the other Smashers they needed to take cover. Ridley swooped in to attack the Smashers below him. He went straight for Samus but she was way too fast for him. Not to mention, Captain Falcon and Snake already stood near her in an attempt to protect the bounty hunter from her arch-nemesis.

Some of the Smashers have already gone into the mansion. They didn't realize that Ridley had the intention of attacking everything and everyone associated with Samus. The Smashers who were just talking to each other outside dreaded being exposed to such a dangerous space pirate.

Pit's instincts naturally kicked in. The Pokémon Trainers were at the most risk of being critically injured.

"Kids, run back to the mansion! I'll cover you! Sonic!"

Sonic didn't need to be told twice. Making sure the fighters who couldn't protect themselves outside of Smash were a bigger priority than fighting a purple pterodactyl.

Ridley had the same idea. Besides Samus, the Pokémon trainers were easy targets. They weren't fast runners and they were helpless without their Pokémon. Most of the main Pokémon fighters had gone inside so the trainers scurried to the mansion as fast as their legs took them. Samus was of no threat without her power suit so he swooped down trying to impale one of the kids.

Bayonetta had her guns ready to shoot. Ridley was faster than expected being able to maneuver around them. She had no problem approaching the space pirate and tried to ABK afterwards. Ridley simply moved out of the way and didn't bother attacking her.

"Careful Bayo!" Samus warned. "Ridley is smarter than he seems!"

Of course he was. If Ridley attacked Bayonetta, she would have Witch Timed him and subdued him. As long as he targeted the Pokémon trainers and took one of them hostage, he'll have the advantage.

Sonic was able to get Solar and Lunar to the mansion entrance quickly. Calum tripped at the door but made it to the goal. Leaf was running slower than any of them and was surely to get grabbed by Ridley. She screamed thinking she was dead.

" _ **NO YOU WON'T!**_ " Corrin roared. He transformed into a dragon with his dragonstone and rammed into Ridley.

Usually, Cory was the aggressive fighter of the two but Corrin's reaction time was faster than what anyone remembered. Corrin stomped on Ridley's wing trying his best to keep him pinned.

"GO NOW!"

Red grabbed Leaf's arm and tugged her in. Ridley snarled at Corrin's aggressiveness.

"Oh, that's how you want to play?" Ridley asked darkly. "Now, I'll show you how a real beast fights."

Corrin rarely fought as a dragon unlike his sister. Ridley easily threw Corrin off of him and prioritized on the dragon prince. Corrin wasn't that fast as a dragon and he couldn't hope to deal with Ridley in physical strength. Corrin only had the drop on him. The Nohrian prince wasted no time shooting water from his mouth. Ridley shot fireballs Corrin's way. The fire vanished but not before the water evaporated into gas.

Corrin could still see where Ridley was. He made an attempt to go away from the mansion and get closer to Bayonetta. If she could follow up, then Ridley would go down.

Unfortunately, Ridley was faster than the dragon prince. It only took a quick observation to see that Corrin was only in dragon form from a stone and it wasn't something he could shift into at will. Therefore, Ridley rushed the dragon and slammed into him taking down many trees in their wake. At some point, Corrin's dragon stone fell out of his hand. The momentum Ridley gained from rushing Corrin ended so the dragon stone was just out of hand reach for the dragon prince.

"You're not even a full dragon. You're just half baked," Ridley taunted. "You thought you could match against me?"

"Gnn…" Corrin underestimated how one hit from Ridley could leave him rather weak. He stared at the blue dragonstone just out of reach.

"I know for a fact that only one dragon is needed. Seeing how people's feelings for you haven't changed, they won't mind me finishing you off here.

Corrin shivered feeling something pointy on his back. Ridley's tail would have impaled a normal person without even trying. Because of the dragon blood, Ridley didn't even poke through Corrin's armor. If the red eyed prince could just grab the dragonstone then…

"CORRIN!"

Funny how when Bayonetta prioritized someone she cared about, she forgot how capable she was in combat. She could have activated Witch Time to stop Ridley from bringing his tail down on Corrin. Instead, she was too late in stopping the space pirate from slamming his tail done.

The tip of the tail failed to impale the dragon prince. He should have counted himself lucky. The tip of Ridley's tail only grazed Corrin's armor on the side. Ridley was taken by surprised by a giant hand that appeared from another dimension and grabbed his entire body.

"What's the matter Bayonetta? I don't usually see you so flustered."

It wasn't like Bayonetta to be terrified at the situation before her. However, she was quick to regain her confidence once she saw who stepped in to deal with the space pirate.

"Rodin, I was wondering why you were taking your sweet time. Trying to make a good impression on the fighters here?"

Bayonetta said that but she was now speed walking toward the dragon prince who managed to sit up and grab his dragonstone. Ridley screeched while he was being pulled away from the Valla Prince. The bartender of the Gates of Hell took no prisoner. He squeezes the living life force out of the space pirate.

If there was one thing Ridley didn't expect, it was someone in the mansion that could capture him effortlessly. He was warned beforehand that there were Goddesses and other powerful deities in the mansion. Perhaps having a huge ego the size of his body was his downfall. Rodin wasn't done with just grabbing Ridley. He slammed the pterodactyl into the ground and then grabbed a chain from underneath his trenchcoat.

"Hey! You can't be turning a fighter into a weapon!" Pit couldn't help but yell. "You'll get in trouble!"

Pit really wanted to die. If Bayonetta's attention wasn't toward her dragon boyfriend, she might have shot Pit for stating something that should not be on anyone's mind. Ridley was dangerous. He cared not about the rules that fighters were forbidden from trying to kill each other. The fact he had the nerve to take this moment to attack after being let in...

"You have a lot of nerve…" Ridley snarled. He refused to play the role of a defeated villain.

"I think, you're the one who has a lot of nerve. It's not every day I get requests from a giant hand requesting that I act as a restraining bolt for one fighter."

Rodin's appearance suddenly made sense.

"So, you're babysitting?" Bayonetta questioned.

"In a sense. In exchange for keeping this bad boy in check, I get to set up a shop in the Smash Realm with no strings attached." Even if Rodin's eyes were hidden behind his shades, there was no doubt said eyes were glimmering behind them. "You should stop by some time Bayonetta. And make sure to take good care of your pet. Wouldn't want anyone to mistake him for the next meal."

Oh, if only Rodin wasn't her weapon dealer, she would pump a bullet through his skull for degrading Corrin like that. But at the end of the day, she needed to take care of the silver haired prince. Just because he had finished what he needed to in his world didn't mean a thing if he got killed the moment he stepped out of it.

Cory flipped Rodin off when he turned his back toward the remaining Smashers outside of the mansion. Ridley struggled with his chains but nothing he did was going to break them. He couldn't even shoot fireballs at the chain.

"The chains are fire resistant. I suggest you stop now before things get rough," Rodin warned the Smasher. "Be a good boy and that muzzle might not be around you all the time."

Ridley had no choice but to deal with this humiliation. His eyes focused on two people when Rodin dragged him toward the portal. Samus' hateful glare never left his murderous eyes. In contrast, Corrin acted like he didn't just survive a near-death situation. How careful Corrin was infuriated the space pirate in more ways than one! Oh, if Rodin ever let his guard down, there would be hell to pay!

Rodin was a blessing in disguise. No need to fear about a villain destroying the mansion if he could control him. Ridley was not like Bowser, Ganondorf or King K. Rool. Bowser had his moments of creating problems for the Smashers but is harmless on most days. And should he actually attack, his targets are the Mario brothers and Princess Peach. Ganondorf was able to call a truce even against his enemies. The Smashers still found it hard to believe he was capable of being such a gentleman. Finally, King K. Rool was as chaotic as Bowser. However, if he and the King of Koopas were together, chances are that they would be having a good time with each other…and that involved making the lives of the Mario Brothers and the Kongs miserable.

 _Ridley is smart though._ Pit told himself. _Rodin would be the type of guy to negotiate for a price…_

If that were to happen, Pit would have to deal with it. He wouldn't be alone. There was Palutena, Rosalina and Shulk to help him out (even if he didn't want help from the Homs). Samus knew how to deal with her arch nemesis and even Bayonetta would lend a helping hand (and Pit didn't want her help either). Rodin was still an enigma. Even if he was on the "neutral" side for now, Pit needed to have a watchful eye on that man.

Speaking of Samus, the poor bounty hunter still wasn't taking this reveal well. Master Hand was doing a great job "protecting" the Smashers but the moment he decided to let more villains into the upgraded manor, Samus wasn't having it. Snake's return didn't mean much if she lost her cool. Snake forgot how to comfort the blonde Smasher. Missing out on the fourth Smash tournament meant that he missed interacting with a former lover. Instead, Falcon was awkwardly patting Samus on the back.

"Cheer up Samus, as long as I am here, that ugly pterodactyl ain't gonna hurt no one!" the former race declared.

"You don't understand," Samus hissed as she slapped his hand away from her. "That murderer is allowed to be in the same housing as me. That thing has no right to be a fighter after everything he has done!"

How odd that Samus made her voice rise. It was Ridley that Samus was dealing with. To assume she wouldn't lose her cool in front of her parents' murderer was an understatement. She managed to remain calm up until the reveal he was going to be in the same mansion as her. Pit expected she was going to constantly complain to Master Hand about this decision, and to be honest, this was a bad decision for everyone. The fans wanted to see her greatest enemy in Smash without caring for her wellbeing and those in the mansion. If Rodin kept his promise, they should be in the clear…

 _I guess I can ask an angel to keep an eye on both Rodin and Ridley._ Pit told himself. _It shouldn't be too hard to have eyes everywhere where Lady Palutena and I can't see them._

With that in mind, Pit watched as Samus stormed off back into the mansion. Falcon and Snake followed after her obviously worried for her wellbeing. The angel looked up toward the fourth floor knowing what he needed to prioritize on that certainly didn't involve Ridley. Picking an angel under the royal bodyguards could wait.

* * *

Master Hand changed the layout of the mansion. Now more rooms were added with more space in between them. It was very possible to get a room for yourself but there still had to be a good reason one needed a room for themselves. Master Hand was still cheap in that regard.

The Smashers were allowed to change roommates and the floor they were on. The Goddesses still kept the top room to themselves and now the angel twins were forced to move up a floor. No more would Pit be able to enjoy having an entire floor to himself along with Dark Pit. Now, it would be easier for Palutena to nag him at a moment's notice.

"Man, I thought I would be able to break away from Lady Palutena," Pit said with a laugh. "But we are just closer to her now than we are in Skyworld."

Dark Pit remained quiet while unpacking his stuff. The room the twins had was twice the size it was last season. The twins decided that the beds would be on separate sides instead of being right next to each other. Dark Pit got the area closer to the door while Pit got the window. If trouble brewed, the light angel would be able to react faster.

"I'm just glad I'm still here…" Dark Pit mumbled.

Pit noticed the nervous tone the dark angel had and stopped what he was doing immediately. "Pittoo?"

"…I thought with all that…cloning shit last season…I thought Master Hand would actually…kick me out…but here I am…"

Pit laughed. "Who cares what those people think! Master Hand's new term for similar fighting styles is super cool! Hell, that allows Daisy to finally be part of the mansion."

The brunette actually liked Daisy. She had been a common visitor since the Brawl era. She always cheered her friends on and knew how to have a good time. Unfortunately, during the Brawl era, Pit had to pretend to be this meek, innocent angel to hide the fact he was more competent than he really was. Once Palutena came to Smash, he dropped the façade entirely. This time, Pit felt like he could truly be himself. No longer would he have to lie. He had comrades that could help him deal with the greater evil outside of the Smash Universe. It was just a matter of time before they found a solution.

"Hey, that kid is here to see you again," Dark Pit suddenly said pointing out toward the window.

"Kid?" Pit wondered out loud. His twin moved out of the way for Pit to see who was standing outside. His face distorted the moment he saw familiar blue antennas. "L-Laharl?!"

While settling into the mansion, Pit forgot one important detail that would occur later today. His fiancé would storm the place demanding to be allowed into the Smash Brothers roster. The problem was that Pit had no control over the roster. If he did, there was no way Ridley would have made it in and made life hell for Samus. However, that didn't guarantee Laharl would have made it in.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE FEATHERBRAIN!" Laharl roared. "COME OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

Pit…wasn't feeling it. Despite being a child, Laharl was one of the strongest demons in the Netherworld. His skinny frame hid his dangerous strength. Anyone who had the power to feel the mana inside of a living being could see the child oozing out mana.

"Nope. I don't know him," Pit lied as he backed away from the window. "Pittoo, we're almost done packing. Hurry up so we can meet the newcomers-"

"Pit, I'm not stupid. I know that's your fiancé," Dark Pit reminded him. "You better go down there before he throws a meteor at the mansion."

The sad thing is…Laharl would do that. Knowing the Netherworld Prince, he probably learned of the new tournament and wanted to join…but seeing how the roster was predetermined by Master and Crazy Hand, Laharl's chances were always close to zero. Laharl never took no for an answer so someone was going to get hurt…and that someone was going to be him.

Pit sighed in utter defeat. He wished that he could bribe Laharl with sweets and get beaten up another day but that wasn't going to happen. "Uhhhhhhh…"

"Oh, if you lied to him Pit, I hope you don't get too beaten up," Dark Pit reminded him. "We're one and the same person so I don't want to feel like my body was crushed by a heavy meteor."

"Uhhhhh…leave me alone…" Pit whined. "I don't want to do this."

"BIRDBRAIN, I'M GOING TO COUNT TO TWO AND IF YOU DON'T COME OUT, I WILL BURN THIS REALM TO THE GROUND! ONE-"

Pit rolled his eyes and opened the window. "I heard you, brat! I'm coming down."

If Laharl wasn't threatening everyone in the Smash Brothers Realm, Pit would have taken the stairs…slowly. Laharl was one of the most impatient demons he had ever laid his eyes on…and this demon ended up his fiancé. Truth be told, Pit had gotten used to the idea over time. That didn't mean he didn't like how much of a brat the blue haired demon was! Every plan Pit had always had to be put on hold if Laharl showed his cute, demonic self. Palutena made sure that the angel captain did his job as the older of the two. It wasn't fair though! Laharl was going to outgrow him in a few hundred years. Only now did Pit have the advantage since he stopped growing at the age of 1300!

Laharl already had fireballs in his hand. Okay, so he wasn't going to do a meteor attack but he was still going to punch someone or something with his burning fists!

"I'm here! Get out of that fighting pose now!" Pit shouted. He needed to act like the authoritative one in the relationship. It annoyed him now much Laharl got away with because he was more than a 1000 years younger!

Unfortunately, Laharl wasn't in the mood to listen. He threw the fireball to the side. The fireball hit the bush and it caught fire. Yellow Pikmin flew out of the bush running around with their bulbs on fire. When the flame failed to be put out, the Yellow Pikmin fell to the ground, their spirits hovered into the air. All Pit could think about was how Olimar needed to do a better job at taking care of the Pikmin.

"Could have prevented those Pikmin from dying, but whatever. Why are you here Laharl?"

Red eyes burned into Pit's skull. He swore his head would be burned to a crisp if he gave Laharl the chance to use eye beams. Wait, could Laharl do eye beams like some other demons? He actually didn't know…

"You know what's wrong. I wasn't invited to join the roster," Laharl started. His fists set on fire again. "Didn't we make an agreement that you would let me in?!"

"…I did?" Pit asked. Honestly, he couldn't remember. Maybe in one of the timelines he did but he was certain that Laharl wouldn't remember something that happened so far back.

"Yeah. After you put a vote for that witch to join, you said you would suggest my name to Master Hand. The universe needs to remember who the strongest Overlord is! Bwahahaha!"

 _Except I know stronger demons…_ Pit thought to himself. Now he was certain that Laharl was making this shit up for one reason. "I never invited Bayonetta in! That was Shulk and he wanted to put me through hell! He could have invited Reyn but he wanted to make me miserable! He made us all miserable in tournaments having her around…"

Miserable was an understatement. Bayonetta always found a way to do well in tournaments for the sole fact she didn't bother "powering down" like some of the other fighters. Master Hand wanted a fair battlefield but it was hard to do that when there were those who didn't care for the rules. Pit could think of all the times Palutena could have won against the Umbra Witch if she went all out instead of limiting her moveset.

"I don't care who let the witch in! I want in and I want in now!"

"Uh…you're going to have to wait…" Pit began. "The rest of the fighter announcement hasn't happened yet and then there are still the fighters that show up later down the line when Master Hand feels like it. And uh…you really just need that invitation."

Laharl couldn't give a shit about a letter. Once he set his mind to something, the Overlord would do whatever it takes until he got his way. It was charming for a young demon like him but also obnoxious to the people around him. At this rate, Pit would ask Laharl to wait in line with Waluigi. Those two would make the best of friends…

Before the prince could open his mouth, the ground trembled violently. The two were taken completely off guard and nearly thrown off their feet. Pit's first instinct was to get close to his fiancé and shield him from whatever was going to happen. Unfortunately, as quickly as the thought came, it vanished with the sound of something huge slamming in the back of the mansion. Pit wanted to know what was going on and rushed off before Laharl could finish his sentence.

All Pit needed to do was go through the garden maze. Now, there was one that connected the front of the mansion to the back and that was only on the right side of the mansion. The left of the mansion was still reserved for the airships and vehicles that the Smashers had. The garden maze wasn't a maze yet (it needed some trimming and maintenance from those who specialized in this sort of thing) so Pit just rushed on ahead. Laharl wasn't too far behind him and the angel couldn't believe how the demon prince hadn't burned the place to the ground.

Once Pit got out of the garden maze, his jaw dropped at the sight before him. Laharl ended up crashing behind the white angel and falling backwards.

"OWW! HOW DARE YOU STOP IN FRONT OF ME!" Laharl screamed. "I'LL BURN YOUR WINGS!"

Pit didn't hear his threat. The sight left him no words. A few yards away from the back of the mansion was a huge castle. It wasn't just any castle. A huge Gothic Castle that Pit knew always hung on the end of a peninsula like cliff. The bats flying toward the castle only confirmed Pit's suspicion.

"HOLY COW! THAT'S DRACULA'S CASTLE!" Pit screamed. "IT'S HUGE!"

Pit didn't even think about the implication of Dracula's Castle planting itself right next to the Smash Brothers Mansion. That meant someone from that universe will be in the tournament in some shape or form. If Pit wasn't over-excited at the castle, then he should have feared the idea that demons had a ridiculously easy time now to get to the mansion and cause problems. He would be overworked during the tournament and out of it!

But the castle was cool to see up close. Dracula would be in the castle and the angel low-key wanted to encounter the famous vampire. His resume would look better to the other Gods if he took down Dracula.

"Nice castle. Still doesn't compare to mine," Laharl exclaimed.

This was actually Laharl's way of complimenting others. As long as he boosted his ego up, then the young demon would be fine. Dracula was a demon that Laharl would respect and probably wouldn't insult in his face, but if the vampire heard such a thing, Pit wondered if Laharl would be able to keep his tongue.

"Oh, if Dracula is here, one of the Belmonts has to have been announced! Who is it? Who is it? Who is it?!"

Pit had two options. Either he'd run into the mansion and ask who got in or storm into Dracula's Castle and confirm it from Dracula himself. The latter was a suicidal option…but it sounded more appealing than being told by someone…

Luckily for Pit, there were some Smashers that were willing to look for him and deliver him the good news. For this occasion, it made sense that someone connected to the Belmonts would be the one to do it.

"Pit, there's a truce. No angels can fight with the demons in Dracula's Castle without angering Master Hand."

A robotic yet friendly voice rang in Pit's ear. Looking at the back door of the mansion, the blue bomber stepped out into the open. The white angel gawked seeing Megaman arrive at the mansion so early. He must have traveled with a certain group of fighters in order to arrive at a time where Master Hand was doing his finishing touches.

Pit was used to Megaman speaking in a monotone voice toward him most of the time. Whatever occurred in his past before the previous tournament had made him a shell shocked robot. It was difficult to get anything out of the blue bomber unless the topic interested him. Even if these two knew each other in the past, Pit had to accept that Megaman wasn't the same guy he was many years ago (and time wasn't nice for Pit).

Megaman had the stupidest smile on his face when he waved at Pit. This only caused the light angel to raise an eyebrow. Megaman never had a dopey smile on his face. The captain of the guard needed to know why the Super Fighting Robot was so happy. Pit found his answer very quickly. A bulky figure was being dragged by said robot. He was indeed a hunk. His blond hair flowed to his shoulder. He carried a whip in his hand and he wasn't wearing much. This man was totally Pit's type! The best part was…

"Holy cow! Simon!" Pit exclaimed. "I can't believe it's you!"

"Kid Icarus?" the man known as Simon spoke. "Is that really you?"

Pit flinched at the name. The joy he felt seeing an old friend vanished in an instant. Megaman just laughed at the familiar name and it sent shivers down his spine. The chills became hot in almost an instant.

"I don't go by that name anymore! It's Pit! I serve Lady Palutena and I'm the captain of her royal bodyguards! Remember that Simon Belmont!"

Simon Belmont was an important figure in Pit's youth (and we're talking more than 2000 years ago after the brunette had defeated Medusa for the first time and wanted independence from his Goddess). He was a vampire hunter and with his trusty Vampire Killer whip, Simon had defeated Dracula in 1691 and then resurrected the vampire and killed him again in 1698. Pit remembered the tales of humans defeating powerful demons fondly and it allowed Pit to meet and admire him. However, he met Simon as a kid and eventually had to leave because Lady Palutena needed him to return. Simon was a human and he would eventually die like every other mortal. It was one of Pit's main reasons why he never bothered to get too close with humans because of their short lifespan. Smash was an exception for one because Master Hand brings fighters during their prime…nevermind that they might actually be dead when they returned to their world. Pit hated to think that. That was a certainty with Snake but Pit reminded himself that he could take them to heaven…as long as Hades didn't get to them first.

Pit's childhood wasn't a good one. His happy moments were far and between. He liked to pretend that his past was all a big nightmare. It made living way easier than acknowledging his mistakes as a kid. However, he couldn't forget Simon…and Simon for some strange reason still remembered him. Which year did Master Hand pick him up in?

Simon looked over to Megaman whose expression morphed into his usual deadpan countenance.

"Pit? When did he change his name?"

"Since the Brawl tournament," Megaman answered. "I arrived during the last tournament and was surprised by his name change too. He doesn't like being referred to as Kid Icarus."

"But he said it was his name…"

"IT'S PIT!" Pit corrected. "This is supposed to be a happy reunion and then you go and do this! I'm offended!"

Pit puffed his cheeks in frustration causing Simon to laugh. He recalled a younger angel doing the same thing when he didn't get his way. Some things never change.

However, Simon got his whip ready upon looking at the demon glaring at Pit. Megaman remained nonchalant about Laharl in comparison.

"Simon, you don't have to worry about that kid. He's Pit's…"

"Master!" Laharl interrupted. "This stupid angel is my vassal!"

Pit didn't know what was worse. Being Laharl's fiancé or being a slave to the bratty prince…

"Fiancé," Megaman finished as if not acknowledging Laharl's words.

Simon's eyes widened. "Fiancé? Oh…Icarus really did grow up when I wasn't looking."

"IT'S PIT!" The angel screamed. "And Lady Palutena and that brat's dad bound me to him! I ain't touching him for another 500 years!"

"484 years or less," Megaman corrected. Pit already hated his old robotic friend. "Pit has standards."

"Jerk…" Pit grumbled. "Simon, it's really complicated and it might take a few days to explain everything that has happened with me."

Simon gave him a rather sympathetic look. One glance at Laharl made it obvious that the vampire hunter felt bad for his angel friend. Pit didn't want to be pitied. Laharl wasn't always this obnoxious. It's just the Smash tournament set him off. In the back of his mind, he really needed to adapt to this short temper.

"So, now that you met up with Pit again, I want to introduce you to Ryu."

Megaman and Ryu went way back in terms of tournaments. Smash was just another tournament of many they have participated in together. It made sense that he wanted to leave Pit alone to see the wandering warrior. Still, it hurt Pit a bit knowing that Megaman only introduced him to Simon because of their old connections (and probably because Simon asked).

"If he's strong, I will appreciate his presence," Simon said in his usual gruff tone. "Icarus, I'll be speaking with you some other time."

"It's Pit!" Pit yelled for the third time. At this point, Megaman lead Simon out of the back garden and back into the mansion. The lack of a reaction from Dracula's Castle gave the impression that Simon was already informed that he and Dracula had a truce while the tournament was going on.

"Kid Icarus…what kind of name is that?" Laharl asked in an annoyed voice once the two were alone. "Did Daedalus really name you that?"

Pit refused to answer. He didn't want to think about his old man. In fact, he already felt exhausted having to interact with the demon prince. He got Laharl to not throw a meteor at the mansion so his mission was accomplished. He could now return to his room and continue unloading more furniture.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Laharl howled. His hair antennae stood up like it was alive but Pit remained unfazed. "If you're not going to let me in Smash, I'll convince Dracula to remain a resident of the mansion!"

"I doubt he'll take a brat like you in," the older male snarked. "You cramp his and Death's style."

"Excuse me?!"

Pit's troubles were not over. Megaman was someone that Laharl could tolerate. The next Smasher coming out of the mansion would only infuriate the young demon.

"Pit, there you are!"

Pit's mood perked upon hearing the new voice. "Rob~"

Rob was the shortened name of the male tactician in the mansion. Robin was actually the given name to both tacticians (Pit swore parents in that universe who had twins always gave them the same name) participating in Smash. During the battle, they were both referred to as Robin. Outside of battle, the male tactician shortened his name as a way to differentiate from his older twin sister.

The angel was so pleased to see someone he enjoyed being around. The best part was he wasn't around Shulk so he wouldn't have to worry about having to compete with the Homs for Rob's attention. Alas, Rob's appearance only dampened Laharl's mood and Pit knew the exact reason. Even if Laharl didn't remember previous timelines, how he feels about Rob still remains. Despite being engaged, Pit actively pursued the male tactician no matter how many times he was rejected. Looking back on it now, Pit was acting no different from Falcon who has (and still) failing to fully win Samus over. No matter what he did, Rob always fell for Shulk. The Homs was so lucky to have someone as kind and considerate as Rob. His aura was different from his older twin sisters. The angel captain learned that Rob had two types of aura around him. One was the one that both tacticians had that drew others toward them. For Rob, it was the sleeping spirit of Grima. Rob is a failed vessel so even though Grima survived the final encounter with Robin, he simply moved out of her body into her twin brothers. But what he forgot was that a failed vessel could not harness his power. This meant that Grima was no longer a threat due to having no powers even if he took control of Rob's body.

Grima's negative aura combined with the one that attracted others to Rob ended up getting all sorts of negative attention from demons and perverts alike. Pit couldn't count the amount of times that Rob had been put in a bad situation. The recent one resulted in Rob losing his legs and being replaced by robotic jelly limbs…or something. And because of a major incident in the universe that made certain things permanent…Rob ended up stuck with lower area that was no longer human. At first, he fell into despair with his "disgusting" body (Pit didn't find it disgusting. In fact, he found it kind of hot. Then again, Pit was always into the freaky demonic stuff.) Then learned how to use this new body to his advantage. Now, he can walk around like he had a normal body. As long as he covered up, most Smashers wouldn't realize he has two squishy metallic legs.

Not like any of this had anything to do with Rob looking so happy. Something good must have come up in terms of fighting for him to have a goofy smile on his face. Pit needed to pretend that he didn't find that expression adorable in front of his fiancé. He failed miserably.

"Oh, Rob~ You seem happy," Pit hummed. "What's the good news?"

"Chrom's in!" Rob shouted immediately. "Chrom's in! Master Hand actually let him in as a fighter!"

Pit should have been glad…but given that he was next to Laharl, that was terrible news.

"Finally, now he can stop worrying about Lucina, my sister and me and just join in. He can move into the Smasher side of the mansion."

"I bet Magnus is happy," Pit teased. Rob nodded his head unaware of the joke.

"Magnus was happy! You should have seen how he threw Chrom's stuff out."

Oh, Magnus was so happy because it meant Dunban could move in with him. That would make their love making easier…

"So who are the other newcomers?"

"Well, there was this really young guy that is a descendant of that Belmont. I think his name is Richter."

"Oh, he's Simon's-" Pit was cut off simply because Rob's excitement made him continue listing other fighters.

"Dark Samus got in too. Don't know how but Samus isn't going to be happy. And then the assist trophies! We have Zero, Shovel Knight and even Tiki! Master Hand let her come to the mansion!"

 _Oh yeah, Tiki was Rob's first ever crush._ Pit thought to himself. Now there was a better reason for the male tactician to be happy. Still, it felt odd that another villain from Samus' past got in. That woman was going to find herself at the bar more.

"Isabelle got promoted from assist trophy to a fighter!" Rob added happily. Pit's eyes widened.

"Huh?!"

"You know, that adorable talking puppy? She's a fighter and she'll keep those Villagers in check."

That murderous aura was back in full force. Pit yelped seeing the fire from Laharl's eyes. It wasn't just on his hands now.

"Uh…Rob…this is all great but…"

"And then the last two fighters are Ryu's friend Ken and that new trainer's Incineroar. I have to introduce you to him. He's nothing like Red. He's really easy to talk to!"

"Rob…I'm sure there are going to be more fighters…don't act like that's the final-"

"There are going to be at least five more fighters that will join later into the season," Rob interrupted him. "Bowser somehow got Master Hand to agree with allowing a Piranha Plant into the roster."

The angel wanted to laugh at the hilarity of the idea that Bowser got a true joke fighter into the roster. However, Pit's "promise" to get Laharl into this tournament wasn't happening. No amount of connections was going to allow the demon prince in. Pit felt like Hades had a higher chance of getting one of his commanders into the roster.

"Is this a joke Pit?" Laharl asked in vicious tone. His red eyes were on Pit and only Pit as if locking onto his target. "You really think I'm going to let you get away with lying to me? The Great Overlord Laharl?!"

"Well, to be fair, I never made the promise but…"

Pit never finished that sentence. His body suddenly felt really hot. He could hear Rob screaming for Pit but it didn't seem to matter. All the angel knew was that he was pushed onto the ground and his entire body was on fire. Laharl was on top of him with the evilest smiles on his face. Burning fist wasn't supposed to hurt this much! Then again, he never had been on the receiving end of this particular attack…

"I'm going to make you get me into this tournament even if I have to kill you and turn you into a Prinny!"

Yep, this was normal for these two. Pit closed his eyes before he blacked out. He hoped Palutena pulled him out of hell and that Dark Pit didn't follow him…

* * *

Pit woke up believing he was in hell again. Of course, the ceiling above him reminded him he was still in the Smash Brothers Mansion. A terrible headache plagued him…probably from where Laharl hit him.

"Uhhhhhh…"

"Oh, you are finally awake?"

Dr. Mario was still the doctor of this mansion. Pit wished that he was taking to heaven to be treated. Now, he would have to deal with another lecture from this deadly doctor.

"Can I go back to sleep?" Pit asked in a groggy voice. "Uh…my head…"

"Oh, you had a nasty fall," Dr. Mario explained. "You had your head slammed into the concrete multiple times and almost had your neck twisted. If not for Simon, you would be dead."

 _Why am I not surprised?_ Pit asked himself. _Something tells me I'm going to have to get used to this type of violence…_

"You also have a black eye and a few minor broken bones," Dr. Mario continued. "For some strange reason, that demon didn't hurt your wings."

Of course Laharl wouldn't go that far. At this point, he knew how important Pit's wings were and destroying them would make him look like the bad guy. As things stood now, Pit obviously deserved it.

"Who is that child? I've been seeing him sneak around the mansion lately."

Pit chuckled nervously. "That's…my fiancé."

Dr. Mario laughed. "Oh-ho-ho. That's a good joke Pit. Your head is still not in the right place."

"No…I'm serious. Laharl is my fiancé. He's the one Lady Palutena set me up with. I will marry him in 500 years."

The doctor continued to laugh but let the words sink in. Eventually he stopped and gave Pit a very peculiar look.

"You serious?"

Pit nodded his head.

"…Then be nicer to your fiancé," Dr. Mario ended up scolding. He ended up taking the information very well. "That child stormed off very upset with you."

"I'm the victim here…"

"But now that you told me this, you need to be the adult here."

Pit rolled his eyes. "Where did Laharl go?"

"The castle right next to the mansion. That child said he was going to stay there until he got into Smash."

"Good luck with that…" Pit grumbled to himself.

"Why do you have a dangerous child as your fiancé?"

"He's a demon. That's how he shows affection," Pit laughs nervously about that. Laharl was actually mad at him for not keeping his promise. Truth is that Pit didn't have the power over who Master Hand could choose. The ballot was the biggest bait of all time but Bayonetta winning just annoyed him to no end (and he had Shulk to blame). This time, Master Hand already had people in mind. It was just finishing up the negotiation and then finding a way to connect them to the mansion. That was why Rodin could connect his bar to Smashopolis and why Dracula set his castle next to the mansion.

"If you say so."

"I do need to make that announcement though."

This got the good doctor interested. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You know how it is. Every year there is a welcoming party for all the newcomers. I was hoping that I could announce to everyone that I'm engaged to…avoid problems in the future."

It was no secret that Pit was a player. He might not have looked the part and struck out in many people's eyes, he actually had more experience than the majority of the people in the mansion. His true age and experience allowed him many partners. However, by confirming this engagement, anyone trying to woo him would have to think twice. Laharl was a child but he was still a very powerful Overlord who would kill you without a second thought.

Dr. Mario wasn't convinced. "If you say so."

"It's why I need to talk to Laharl…"

"That's exactly why you should not talk to him. He's still mad at you."

The doctor had a point. Laharl will probably fuck him up even more and these injuries had yet to fully recover. Laharl had no problem kicking him when he was down so it was probably better to continue hiding in the mansion.

But I got to make sure that Dracula and Death don't try anything funny. Pit told himself. I trust Laharl to not get himself in trouble but I can't be too careful.

"Anyways," Dr. Mario interrupted the angel's train of thoughts. "You already have your room arrangement but I suggest you look at everyone else. They aren't as lucky as you and Dark Pit."

"I can't read," Pit reminded him. "How do you expect me to look at it and expect me to know?"

"Someone will read it to you. Many locations have changed after all with everyone moving back in and what not."

Even when the brunette complained, the doctor had the information book given to a long-time resident inside the mansion. Pit groaned when Dr. Mario handed it to him and left. Dr. Mario wanted to get some lunch but the angel captain felt that he could have at least promised to bring him food. Pit sighed as he opened the book knowing full well he wasn't going to be able to do anything but see the diagrams and interpret things as such.

"Man…and I thought things would finally settle down this time…" Pit complained. "Oh well…"

* * *

 **Done with 13947 words. Notes!**

 **1\. The Smash Universe now takes game up until 2019. The Fates universe is now open meaning the plot concerning the Corrin twins are closed now. Different plotlines implied are no longer an issue. The new Fire Emblem game (the Three Houses) will be the one with difficulty opening up but a repeat of what happened with Anankos cannot happen again. As for some RPG universes, if I touch on them in another story, it's safe to say that characters from those games can appear with the character development of said story.**

 **2\. There was a huge retcon concerning the older Smashers. Snake and Ice Climbers did die to the hands of Acedia. With Acedia erased from existence due to the events in Super Smash Galaxy (which story, I don't intend to say), the events that caused these veteran Smashers to die never happened. Although, Megaman still got tortured, it was by a different person (and still a reference to how Capcom treats Megaman. The comeback is happening though.)**

 **3\. There are a lot of trainers now in the mansion so I'll round it up.**

 **Red owns Pikachu, Charizard, Squirtle, Ivysaur and Ash's Greninja.**

 **Leaf owns Jigglypuff.**

 **Lucario is owned by Sir Auron (who has passed on since the Brawl era), so he's on his own.**

 **Mewtwo is an independent Pokémon.**

 **Calum owns Greninja.**

 **Sol/Solar (the Sun trainer) owns Incineroar.**

 **Luna/Lunar (the Moon trainer) owns the Christmas Mimikyu (you know it's that one by how it likes to dress itself as one. Now that events have happened, Mimikyu has an owner).**

 **4\. Starting in Ultimate, many pairs have pretty much been sealed. Pit/Laharl, Ganondorf/Palutena (but the problem is having to start over again), Alvis/Rosalina, Rob/Shulk, Bayonetta/Corrin/Cloud and Dunban/Magnus to name a few. For Dark Pit, it's still pretty much Reyn/Dark Pit/Lucina but given how Dark Pit doesn't retain his memories due to exclusive meddling, he can actually still change things up. Every other pairing is up for grabs unless stated but not all the characters are safe from hentai hell.**

 **5\. Ridley in my mansion wasn't going to work without a way to restrain him. Thanks Rodin for existing. Now Bayonetta doesn't need to walk too far.**

 **6\. Laharl ain't getting in as DLC. If he does, I will cry but it's a good reminder that RPG protags that aren't from Fire Emblem get screwed. Persona also doesn't count now.**


End file.
